


A Familiar Home

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Doctor Who, The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Smut, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Time Travel, slightest plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: The Doctor does have a love for the human race, a fondness for how strange and unique they truly are. He finds he has a stronger fondness for specific humans he comes across.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Will Charity
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	A Familiar Home

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic, I have never watched the movie that Will Charity is from, but like he's super gorgeous. So I really didn't mind working with that.

Humans were strange, the Doctor had always known that, it was something that could be very endearing about them as a species. Their habits, their hobbies, the things they grew so incredibly passionate about, and their tendency to become obsessed with goals. He enjoyed for the most part interacting with them, sometimes more than others, some humans he couldn’t stand to be near or look at, but most of them he could find the good in. He could find things about them that were redeemable, others were difficult. Some could be incredibly frustrating he thought as he walked through the streets of an era long past, watching as a familiar man was thrown out of a pub landing hard on the ground. He was quick to get back onto his feet, stumbling as he began yelling at whoever it was who’d thrown him out to begin with. A smile found the Doctor’s lips as he picked up his pace approaching the human.

“Hey Will,” he greeted, taking quick notice of the annoyance that had once taken up the man’s features fade away now replaced by surprise and happiness.

He couldn’t quite say what it was about Will Charity that caught his interest, perhaps it was his stubborn nature, his tendency to get himself nearly killed far too often, or very possibly his charm. He was an attractive man, his eyes lit up when he saw the Doctor, a man he knew so very little about, and it was best that way. 

“I thought you’d gone.” He said as he gathered the taller man in his arms hugging him tightly.

He returned his embrace, took the chance to press a kiss to the side of his head before pulling away from him. It wasn’t an era where he could comfortably hold his hand or kiss him, though a part of him desperately wanted to. 

“I did, for a bit, got bored, and came back. Not for long though, maybe a couple of days, thought I’d enjoy the sights.” Which was his intention, a part of him hoped to run into Will again, knew the chances were high.

Will took hold of his arm leading him away from the pub, down along the cobblestone streets. “I’m glad to see you, I was beginning to miss you.”

The Doctor smiled, “that why you just got kicked out of that pub?”

Will laughed, “that was a completely different incident, you know how it is.”

He knew Will got a thrill out of danger, adventure, the occasional fight. It was a dangerous way for a human to live their life, but he couldn’t say very much about that, couldn’t pass judgement when he himself constantly threw himself into dangerous situations very well knowing he could be killed. Still for himself he could regenerate, Will’s life was singular, a sad sobering thought he didn’t let himself linger on. They had time, time in the present, and time he wanted to use well. Will led him back to his home, a place he’d already been on several occasions the last time he’d dropped by this location and this era. He very nearly was growing familiar with it, not comfortable by any means, he couldn’t find himself wanting to settle down long in a home. He did though enjoy visiting, enjoyed little human pleasures.

The moment the door was closed Will pressed him back against it, The Doctor smiled down at him, rested a hand against the back of his neck pushing his fingers up through thick curling dark hair. Will leaned up pressing a kiss to the front of his neck then to his chin and finally his lips, teeth biting and tugging before he pulled away. He gave a pull to the man’s hair earning a low moan that bordered on a growl, he leaned down kissing him hungrily, with a passion specifically held for him. Will’s fingers worked to unbutton the white dress shirt he wore, cursing against his lips as he struggled with the task finally managing his shirt open, he trailed kisses down along the Doctor’s chest, tongue lavishing against pale freckled skin. He pushed his shirt and jacket down over his shoulders, they dropped to the floor, he flicked his tongue against his right nipple before sucking against it then moving to the left, his hands exploring lower. The Doctor had a slightly easier time working off Will’s jacket, his vest and his shirt, blunt nails digging in against his shoulders, moans and sighs as he felt his mouth hot and wet against his skin. Next thing he knew Will was stepping back, taking hold of his hand and leading him up the stairs and down to a bedroom he was more than familiar with. 

He allowed the man to take the lead, laid back on the bed watching Will with hungry lustful eyes. The Doctor unfastened his pants pushing them down and off kicking them to the floor along with his shoes, he wrapped his fingers around his cock slowly stroking himself watching the way that Will watched him from the foot of the bed, his own hand moving to palm himself through the fabric of his trousers. The Doctor leaned his head back against the bed, teeth biting down into his bottom lip hard, his moans muffled as he thrust into his own hand, thumb circling his tip smearing pre-cum along his heated flesh. He sighed a weak moan leaving his lips when he felt a tongue press against his inner thigh, legs being nudged further apart. He looked down watching Will between his legs, licking upwards until his tongue was pressing against his entrance, he moaned throwing his head back against the bed again, eyes closing as he felt Will’s tongue press into him. He reached down burying his fingers in his hair tugging and pulling, desperate as he felt him licking into him, felt his nails digging in against his thighs. He begged for him, begged to feel him, all of him. Soon he was pulling back, reaching over him to grab a container from the bedside table’s drawer, a moment later he felt slick fingers pressing into his hole slowly stretching and filling him. He rocked back against his hand, moaned as he felt lips against his chest again, gentle kisses tracing the freckles on his skin that Will seemed to adore so much. 

“Love the way that you moan for me, it’s so beautiful, tell me you want me.” He whispered against his ear; breath hot. 

“Please, I want you, Will, please.”

He could tell he was smiling, could tell before he even cracked open his eyes to see. Will kissed him then as he slipped his fingers out of him, a moment later his cock was slowly pushing inside him. The Doctor wrapped his legs around his waist, his fingers dug against his biceps as he felt Will push into him, felt the way he entered him slowly, carefully. He nuzzled against his jaw, lips pressing against his neck as he stilled his hips waiting a moment before he began thrusting into him a slow deep pace. The Doctor closed his eyes focused on the feeling of being filled by him, the way he rocked into him fucking him slowly, almost lovingly, hot breath against his skin and sweet words whispered against his neck as if this could last forever. He felt fingers wrap around his cock stroking him in time with this beautiful frustrating pace of his, he rocked back against him silently urging him to go faster, harder even. Will picked up his pace, bit against his neck, then his shoulder, left evidence of what they did together along his skin as he thrust into him harder, hands holding his hips firmly. Soon he came inside him filling him with his release, hips slowing to an eventual stop, he kissed along his chest, soft loving kisses as he stroked him to his own release, smiled against his chest as he listened to the Doctor’s cries of pleasure, the way he called his name. 

Will slowly pulled out of him, moved to lay next to him on the bed pulling him against his side, he was happy to curl up against him, to adjust himself so he could rest his head against his chest. Will rubbed a hand along his arm.

“Would you like to stay here, not permanently, I mean just for the time you’re here.”

The Doctor smiled, he stretched and nuzzled closer to him listening to the steady beating of the man’s singular heart. “Sure, I could do that, not big on houses, but you’re in this one so I like that.” 

Will smiled, pet his fingers through the other man’s soft hair. “I enjoy your company as well.”


End file.
